


Fragments of Chrome

by Kayteelou22



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayteelou22/pseuds/Kayteelou22
Summary: of Inifinity War; Gamora tells Thanos where the soul stone is before leaving him alone to his thoughts, and to poor Nebula.Warning: Rape/Non-con, technically incest (not blood relation) and very violent sexual scenes. Please leave feedback :)





	Fragments of Chrome

After begrudgingly agreeing to take him to Wormir, Gamora stormed out of the small cell. The vertically mounted hydraulic spikes closed behind her, automatically sensing her dramatic exit. The room somehow felt emptier without her. Despite her hatred towards him, Thanos still felt strongly about his eldest daughter, and having her around was already beginning to have a strange effect on him.

Feeling unsettled, the Titan turned and was reminded that he was not alone. Just metres away, Nebula was suspended in mid-air - parts of her body torn away and floating around her. Thanos had the power to return her to ground level, and to return the parts to her body. But something about her made him feel furious. She was nothing but a failure; always a step behind her superior sibling and always so eager to betray him. Unable to move, her eyes stared - full of anguish and loathing. He began to circle around her shattered form, watching her with every step. His mind began to race with thoughts of their childhood.

Nebula was what she was because of Thanos. For every loss in battle, he would remove a part of her body and replace it with a machine. He left her with the important parts - some of her face, a hand, her intimate areas. He didn't want her to lose her identity or her ability to breed, it always seemed much more humiliating that way. With every sign of weakness, Thanos' distaste for Nebula grew, as did his love for Gamora. Gamora was just like him; strong, determined, intelligent, passionate. Nebula felt like a shell in comparison, so that was what he turned her into - an empty metal shell; filled with Nebula's feelings, organs and, of course, her weakness. He could never get rid of that cancer.

He circled her again, thoughts of Gamora dancing through his head as he eyed his youngest daughter. Why was she not like her sister? Why did she not wish to fight as Gamora did? He silently shook his head. Nebula struggled against her invisible chains, sensing his disappointment. He ran a huge hand very gently along her back, feeling nothing but icy cold steel beneath his warm palm. He smiled an evil smile. His hand followed down the small of her back and reached her buttocks; the machine parts ended and, instead, two mounds of warm flesh remained beneath her clothes. He knew all too well what existed just beyond that if he were to slide his hand further down past the curve of her backside. He felt Nebula struggle again, once more a smile appeared on his face. He very suddenly became aware of a stir inside his breeches.

He hadn't taken Nebula for a while. It was another common punishment when she was younger. Sometimes Thanos wished Gamora would lose so that she could receive the same treatment, but he cared far too much for her to do such things. He would never dream of breaking her spirit or cheapening her. She needed to remain strong. Nebula, however, meant very little. And, for a conqueror of worlds with a very busy schedule, release was hard to find. It made sense to mix his release with her punishment - it was efficient.

With an open palm, Thanos pressed down on Nebula's lower back, bringing her broken body down to waist height. Once again, he moved his hand to her backside - squeezing lightly at her flesh this time with giant fingers. Knowing what was coming, she closed her eyes to allow a tear to fall down her cheek; it too froze and suspended just before her face. He ripped her clothes from her body with one swift tear; her bonds held her in place.

With two massive fingers, he reached down between her cheeks to feel for the entrance of her flower. The tip of one finger prodded clinically inside her, remembering her warm wetness with a gasp. His erection grew larger in his pants as he sunk his digit further within her - stretching her humanoid-sized pussy with his finger alone. She unintentionally grew wet as he slid in and out of with his huge purple finger, her body simply responding as it believed it should. Thanos took this as an invitation to add another and, suddenly, two fingers tore into her slit. Nebula cried out as bright red blood coated his fingers while he thrust into her, back and forth, allowing the mixture of her blood and juices to cover his hand. He enjoyed the pain he knew he was causing her, he revelled in it.

He finally pulled his fingers out from inside her ruined cunt and walked behind her. A brief lapse in the pain, Thanos expertly removed his mammoth cock from within his pants. He was inhumanly gigantic, at the thickest point, he was almost as wide as one of Nebula's thighs. Her legs were frozen slightly apart, and his immense torso didn't even fit between her feet. With one strong yank, he pulled one of the metal legs from her at the hip joint and discarded it like trash to the side of the room. She screamed out in deafening agony as sparks flew from the open wires protruding from her hip.

Her pussy was now wide open for Thanos to take; still swollen and bleeding from just his fingers. He pressed against her forcibly with his huge purple tip, not caring for her sobs. The head of his cock disappeared inside her with a pop, her screaming did not falter. Growing tired of her, and with just a wave of his gauntlet covered hand, Nebula's mouth suddenly ceased to exist. Voiceless, she used all her strength to struggle against her invisible bonds, rocking slightly in the air, before giving up and lowering her eyes in defeat.

He continued to drive his huge length inside of her, feeling her skin break around him. Like the orb of tears that had formed in front of Nebula, an orb of blood began to form beneath where the Titan pushed viciously inside her. Nebula could do nothing but fight back the tears, unable to escape the excruciating pain in every inch of her body. Not even halfway inside her, he retreated, a ring of blood coating his cock. He then proceeded to fuck her, gently, feeling his way into her small frame. He hit the back of her wall with each thrust, assaulting her cervix and leaving her insides bruised. Looking down at her, his cock was only a third of the way in and she was already destroyed. Longing to see the mess he'd made, he removed his cock and bent down to inspect her. Her pussy was completely agape; torn shreds of skin hung on all sides, bleeding profusely. He tutted.

"You do not last long enough for me nowadays, girl."

He boomed. With another wave of his hand, her flower returned to its former glory. Dark purple, small and tucked neatly inside itself. It was no wonder Thanos wanted to save it. But he was not done, still achingly hard, this time he pushed against her puckering arse. He spat on his fingers and rubbed his hand over his cock, before leaning all of his weight into Nebula's tiny hole. He disappeared inside her all at once, feeling her skin split, feeling her insides tense with pain, hearing (despite her lack of a mouth) a muffled scream. His first push got him in halfway, with his second she took him down to the base of his cock. Easily fifteen inches inside her humanoid frame, Thanos could feel that he was killing her. Leaning forward, his bare hand reached beneath her torso to feel the tip of his cock bulging out of her stomach. Her belly protruded like a pregnancy with each lunge, as he overfilled her again and again. Feeling himself through her stomach sent him into a frenzy; he bucked desperately at her like an animal. As long as he didn't kill her, he could fix her. He needed to come quickly, he could feel her insides convulsing and dying around his cock. It was hard to tell what was surrounding him and stimulating him, but it felt hot and thick around his huge length. Before he knew it, he was in the throes of orgasm.

He jerked back his massive head and let out a deep grumbling heave of a moan, as he pumped gallons and gallons of cum inside his youngest daughter's dying frame. He pulled out from her, allowing his cum and black blood to pool out from her broken arsehole. He acted quickly, waving his gloved hand and returning her body to normal, including her broken leg and mouth this time. He chuckled to himself, beads of sweat settled on his muscular arms and across his forehead. His cock was still not completely flaccid and swelled proudly through his breeches. Nebula simply sobbed before him.

"You're vile." She managed to utter. With one strong backhanded swing, he hit her across the face.

"How dare you speak to your father like that. No wonder you could never make me proud."

Turning towards the door, his strides echoed around the small cell leaving Nebula suspended and, once again, completely alone.


End file.
